A New Beginning
by hermionemalfoy46
Summary: <html><head></head>Draco and Hermione came back to Hogwarts after the war, where they begin new n they put their hatred aside, and fall in love?</html>
1. Chapter 1

AN:- This is my first fic so please review…

A bushy brown haired girl sat on her bed in her room at her parent's house. Hermione Granger, Muggle-born Gryffindor, Harry Potter's best friend, was packing her trunk for Hogwarts. The war was over. Harry defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. Hermione and her fellow classmates missed their Seventh and last year at Hogwarts. Hermione was living at her parent's house, sad for not being able to complete her last year at Hogwarts. In the summer, when she was off visiting her muggle friend's house, a barn owl carrying an envelop with 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' on it. The owl landed on Hermione's bedroom window, and left the letter on her bed. As Hermione came home, she saw the letter on her bed. 'Hogwarts letter! But how and why?' She thought and took the envelop from her bed and broke the seal open. A metal badge carrying '_Head Girl_' fell on the bed. Hermione's eyes widened and she took out the letter.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are accepted to complete your final year at Hogwarts. Your school things' list are attached with this letter._

_We are glad to inform that you are this year's Head Girl along with Mr. Draco Malfoy as Head Boy. Therefore, you two have to share a living quarter._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Head Mistress_

Hermione screamed in happiness. Her mother ran to her room. "What happened dear?" She asked as she saw Hermione with the letter. "Mum, I am going back to Hogwarts. And I am Head Girl this year," She exclaimed as she hugged her mother. Her mother smiled and said, "That's very good dear, me and your dad are proud of you. And, who is the Head Boy?" Hermione grimaced. "It's Malfoy." Her mother stared at her. "The boy who called you names?" She asked. Hermione nodded. "But still, it will be so much fun!" She went to her desk and started writing a letter to Ginny, as she knew Harry and Ron gave their letters to Ginny.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Guess what, I am this year's Head Girl! I hope you have also gotten the letter from Hogwarts. Just imagine how much fun will we get! Finally I can complete my NEWTs! Are you coming to Hogwarts? I am eager to see you._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_PS: I got a new owl. Her name is Sparky._

Hermione made the letter short because her mother was calling her for dinner. "Coming mum!" She yelled and gave the letter to her black owl with some owl treats. "The Burrow." She flew the owl and skipped downstairs humming happily.

A tall, blonde boy was pacing his luxurious room with a letter in his one hand and a metal '_Head _Boy' badge in the other. Draco Malfoy, the former Death Eater, Prince of Slytherin was too much surprised to get have the Hogwarts acceptance letter and the Head Boy badge. In the summer, he was taken to the Ministry of Magic for his trial. Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore and Hermione Granger were the ones for whom he was out of Azkaban. His father, Lucius Malfoy was given the Dementor's Kiss, and his mother Narcissa Malfoy was murdered by his father. Draco lived alone in the huge Malfoy Manor, along with three house elves. The Hogwarts letter came to him in one morning, when he was heading to their huge garden. The owl fell in front of him and when he took it in his hand, the nasty bird bit his finger drawing blood. "You imbecile bird!" He muttered while taking the letter. Going back to the living room, he opened the letter.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are accepted to complete your final year at Hogwarts. Your school things' list are attached with this letter._

_We are glad to inform that you are this year's Head Boy along with Miss Hermione Granger as Head Girl. Therefore, you two have to share a living quarter._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Head Mistress_

His perfect blonde eyebrows rose as he looked at his badge. 'I can't believe it.' He thought. He ran a hand in his fine platinum blonde hair and headed to the bathroom to take a warm, pleasant shower.

On September first, Hermione sat on their car while his father drove it. "To King's Cross" She exclaimed happily. Sparky hooted in response. The journey was eventless. They reached King's Cross and walked to the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. Hermione was hugged by her parents. "Remember to write us letters." Her mother said as Hermione walked through the barrier, to Platform nine and three quarters. She looked for a group of red heads and saw Ginny alone. "GIN! OVER HERE!" She shouted. Ginny Weasley heard her and ran towards her. "Hey Mione!" She smiled. Hermione hugged her and said, "Let's board the train. Oh, where are Harry and Ron?" She looked behind Ginny. Ginny rolled her eyes. "They have Auror Trainings." "WHAT?!" Hermione shouted. "They missed their final year for Auror Trainings?" Ginny nodded and walked towards the Scarlet train. "Well, I have to go to the Heads compartment. Bye!" Hermione waved at Ginny as she entered a compartment with Neville and Luna. Hermione walked to her compartment. 'Now to face the ferret.' She thought as she opened the compartment door. There he was. His platinum blonde hair falling in his silver eyes, and his handsome face in a deep frown as he looked out of the window. He was occupying a seat so Hermione walked and sat on his opposite seat. "Hi!" Hermione smiled at Malfoy. His silver orbs turned to her in the same frown and he nodded at scowled at his cold behavior and pulled out a book from her satchel. She turned the first page of her Transfiguration text book. The journey was silent until there was a noise in the corridor. Malfoy got up as did Hermione and they went to the corridor. A little first year boy was shaking in a corner, half of his hair was pink and the other half was green. Two fourth year Slytherins stood infront of him with their wands pointed at him. "Someone help me!" The boy cried. Malfoy went to them. "20 points off Slytherin from you both. Go back to your compartment." The fourth years glared at Draco and rushed to their compartment. Hermione went to the first year boy and muttered, "Finite Incantatem." To turn his hair to normal. The boy smiled at them both. "Thanks for helping me. You are so good!" He said and hugged Draco. Draco smiled at him and escorted him to his compartment, leaving Hermione awestruck.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:- Sorry for late update. I was extremely busy with exams.

Disclaimer:- I don't own Harry Potter universe. But I own this plot.

When they reached Hogsmeade station, Draco and Hermione helped the first years to walk out of the train and to Hagrid, who was gathering the first years. Hermione smiled at him and took the other students to their carriage and she and Draco got on their special Head Students carriage. The whole journey went in silence, except the occasional glare from Draco. The carriage reached Hogwarts in no time and the Head Students went to their House tables. Hermione sat beside Ginny. The Redhead gave her a warm smile. Professor McGonagall stood in front of the hall with the large parchment which had the names of all first years. She started calling the names. "Whiteson,Jake." The boy from the train got to the front of the hall and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on his head. It shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table cheered for him and Jake smiled shyly. He made his way to the Ravenclaw table and sat beside Luna. The Sorting went well and in the end, Professor Dumbledore walked to the Golden Owl podium to start his usual speech. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry….." The whole speech went all the same as previous years. The students started muttering and gossiping until Dumbledore said, "Let the feast begin." The tables filled up with various kinds of tasty foods, and drinks. Hermione took a chicken sandwich, some soup and a goblet of pumpkin juice. Ginny took the same. The Feast went well, no extra events took place. After dinner, Hermione reached Professor McGonagall. She saw that Draco was there already. 'Idiot.' She thought. "Ah, now I can drop the two of you to your new dormitory. Follow me." The stern Transfiguration professor said. Hermione nodded and followed her. They reached the Seventh floor and saw a portrait of a dragon. "Ah, Minerva." It said in a deep voice. " New Heads, I suppose?" Professor McGonagall smiled at it. "Yes, they are. The new password is Amortentia." The dragon nodded and opened up. "Good night, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger." The two students nodded and muttered their Good Nights. They each went to their rooms which were marked with their names on the door. The rest of the night went uneventful.

Next morning, Hermione groaned as the bright sunrays fell in her eyes. "Oh god!" She murmured. The brunette sat up rubbing her eyes with her knuckles. She took a glance at the muggle clock on her nightstand and jumped out of her bed. "It's Seven already!" She exclaimed. After taking a refreshing shower, she got ready and went to the common room to see the great ferret himself sitting on a couch. She sighed and went to the kitchenette she didn't notice the night before. "Morning Granger!" She heard him speak and slowly turned to him. "M-morning Malfoy!" She stuttered. Draco smirked and put down the goblet that he was drinking from. The tall blonde walked to her and whispered. "What Love, already stuttering? You still haven't seen my awesome body." Hermione cringed but was somewhat glad. The old Malfoy was back again. "You wish, Honey." Hermione shot back, fluttering her eyelashes. Draco smirked. "Wanna go down to the Great Hall?" He asked the brunette. Hermione stared and shrugged. "Okay." Together they started for the Great Hall. When they reached the hall, it was almost full. The two students took their seats in their respective tables. Hermione sat beside Ginny, who was half asleep. She smiled at this and ate her pancake. Harry and Ron came inside some moments later. Hermione stared at them. "Where did you two came from?" She asked. "We cancelled Auror Trainings." Ron shrugged. "And we are here." Harry completed. Hermione hugged them. "I was going to miss you two." She said. The boys smiled and Ron looked at his schedule. "I can't believe our first lesson is Potions, with Slytherins none the less." Ron groaned, putting his head in his hands. "Same feeling mate." Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes. She felt someone staring at her, when she turned around, she looked into the silver orbs of the Slytherin Prince. Draco Malfoy turned away from her and Hermione frowned. "What's wrong with him?" She muttered to herself.

The rest of the breakfast went uneventful, the Gryffindor and Slytherin students found their way into Professor Snape's Potions class. The Golden trio sat together as usual. Snape strode into the class, black robe billowing behind him. He glared at all of the students and waved his wand. Some instructions were put up on the board. "This is a simple First Year Potion. So, I hope this to be done perfectly by everyone." He said. "And, no cheating." His eyes were on Hermione, Harry and Ron at this. Hermione looked at the instructions and went up to the cupboard to bring the ingredients. "Snake Fangs… Porcupine Quills… And Horned Slugs." She muttered as she took the required ingredients. When she turned around, she collided into something solid and warm. "Watch where you going, Granger." She heard the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. "S-sorry." She said and walked past him to her desk. She finished the potion in no time and called the Professor. He checked it and graded an 'O', almost frowning. She looked around the class to see Malfoy had also finished his Potion and was writing something on a parchment. She sighed. Something was definitely wrong with the blonde Slytherin. And she'll ask him about it.


End file.
